Collision avoidance systems use sensors to detect a target vehicle on a collision course with a host vehicle. The systems can detect the target object position and speed to determine a probability of a collision with the host vehicle. Collision avoidance systems apply a brake to prevent the host vehicle from performing a steering maneuver across an adjacent roadway lane with the oncoming target vehicle in the adjacent roadway lane.